


Cupcake

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Femslash February [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casselsa, Contains hints to Frozen 2 trailer, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame fandom for this, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: A little Valentine’s Day smut fic featuring my two favorite women in all their adorable gayness.





	Cupcake

“Cass, honey?  Where are you?”

Elsa had just walked into the apartment after a long day at work.  She hung up her coat and slowly walked toward the living room.

“I’m in the kitchen!” came the distinct voice of her wife.

“Oh, are you working on dinner?” Elsa was a bit surprised as Cassandra usually wasn’t the cook in their relationship.  Then again, it was Valentine’s Day, so maybe she was whipping up something special.

“Um, not really.  But don’t come in here!” Cassandra called.

Elsa stopped and raised an eyebrow as she wondered what that could mean.  “Are you planning a surprise?”

“Yes, I am!  Now go and get into something comfortable.  I’ll be done in just a few minutes.”

Elsa shrugged and went to the bedroom, pulling off her work attire and kicking off her shoes.  Now that she was home, she could finally ditch the bra.  _Thank goodness_ , she thought as it fell unceremoniously to the ground.  She hated having to wear them, but there were some very particular clients at work today and she needed to look her best.  Slipping into comfy pants and a loose t-shirt, Elsa headed on over to the kitchen, eager to see the surprise in store for her.

“So, Cass, what’s this surpr-OH MY GOD!!”

Elsa’s jaw dropped, her eyes wide as she took in the sight before her.

Cassandra was lying completely naked on the kitchen table, spread-eagle and looking at Elsa with the most seductive look she could muster.  Beside her sat a tub of strawberry-flavored frosting.  And as Elsa noticed the frosting container, her eyes scanned up the toned, muscular woman before her, coming to rest on...

_No. Fucking. Way._

Two little mounds of icing.  One on each boob.  Covering each nipple, to be precise.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” Cassandra cooed.  Sitting up just a bit, she made sure Elsa could see both of her treats, grinning wickedly at the dumbfounded look on her wife’s face.

Apparently, Elsa’s brain went offline the moment she saw a naked Cassandra lying on the kitchen table, then the restart process got interrupted once she noticed the decorative touches on the chest.

“Cass...what...?  I-I don’t...what?!”

Cassandra’s smile faltered a bit.  “Um, I just wanted to give you a surprise, Elsa.  You’ve been so sweet to me for so long, and I thought...I thought I could return the favor?”

Finally, Elsa knew what to say.  Actually, her brain was now being overridden by a wave of sensations emanating from far below.  Warm, fuzzy...erotic feelings.

“Oh, Cassandra...you prepared dessert for me?”

At the sound of Elsa’s voice - and the undeniably lusty tone - Cassandra blushed so much that her skin almost matched the frosting on her boobs.

“Uh, yeah...I did,” she murmured, regaining her confidence as she observed Elsa’s growing smile.  “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Aw, honey bear, you should have told me to get properly dressed first,” Elsa teased, her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt.  “If I had known, I would have come in my birthday suit.”

“Hmm, good point,” Cassandra mused, tapping her chin with a finger as she eyed Elsa up and down.  “Better go change, because this is going to get messy.”

Inhaling sharply, Elsa dashed out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom.  She threw off the shirt and pants, tore off her thong and raced back to the kitchen.  She slid on the hardwood floor and came to a stop just a few feet from her wife.  For a split second, she congratulated herself on leaving her hair in its braid; it would make things a lot easier considering where this was going.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They stared at each other before Elsa remembered the frosting.

“So, shall I start?”

“Go ahead, baby.”  Feeling much more amorous now, Cassandra cupped a breast and offered it to Elsa, trying to avoid smearing any icing on her fingers.

Elsa approached, eyes fixed on the frosting that looked very delicious.  She placed a hand on Cassandra’s stomach to brace herself, then bent down and nipped at the top of the frosting.  The taste of strawberry filled her mouth and left her wanting more.  She bent closer and took a bigger bite, careful not to get too close to the skin.  Meanwhile, Cassandra watched grinning like an idiot, scarcely believing she had actually done something so crazy.  And yet, here she was having the most gorgeous woman in the world licking icing off her tits.

Soon enough, Elsa had eaten most of the frosting on the first boob.  Now she had to clean up a bit.  Her tongue traced over pale skin as she lapped every bit of frosting covering the surface area, lingering especially around the nipple.  Teasingly, she stroked Cassandra’s nipple a few times, causing its owner to bite her lip.  Elsa looked up and laughed at the look on Cassandra’s face before she leaned over and gently cupped the other boob.  She did the same, gobbling up frosting in big mouthfuls before slowly licking off the remnants.  Cassandra swore that Elsa was deliberately trying to make her moan by stroking her nipples with her tongue; she would not break so easily.  She did, however, when Elsa started kissing each breast passionately, smacking with dramatic effect.

“Mmmmm, you taste good,” Elsa murmured once she finished.  She gazed lovingly at Cassandra through half-lidded eyes, smirking as her wife could only manage a shy smile while blushing furiously.

“I had a feeling you’d enjoy that,” Cassandra managed to say after gnawing on her lip for a good few seconds.  Then she glanced down and decided to keep things interesting.

“Get up here.”  She smacked Elsa’s booty in good fun, earning a small squeak from its owner who wasted no time climbing up on the table and straddling Cassandra.

“Hand me that container,” Cassandra ordered.  Elsa did so, suspecting that she would return the favor.

Cassandra scooped out a small helping and dabbed it on one boob, then the other.  Elsa watched her wife smear frosting across her chest, giggling at the ticklish sensation it produced.  Once a sufficient amount had been applied, Cassandra set the container down and locked eyes with what she knew without a doubt was the most gorgeous woman in the world.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, my dear.  I’d give a little shake, but I’m afraid the frosting might not stick.”

“Oh, well we can’t let that go to waste.  That shit is expensive.”

Elsa had to laugh at Cassandra’s smart-ass remark.  It was utterly perfect for her.  Her laughter subsided as two strong hands gently grabbed her waist, then worked their way up slowly to her bosom.  She rested her own hands on Cassandra’s shoulders, waiting for her lover to commence.

Caressing a titty, Cassandra leaned in and started licking.  She complimented herself for choosing this particular flavor.  It seemed appropriate given the holiday, but Cassandra was hardly an expert on romance and lovey-dovey things.  All she hoped was that it would please Elsa, and it certainly had.  As she reached the skin, she realized that the strawberry actually worked well with Elsa’s particular flavor.  Eagerly, she licked and kissed the surface of the breast before moving on to the next one.

All the while, Elsa gazed down fondly as her wife enjoyed her own special treat.  She traced little circles over Cassandra’s shoulders, brushed a hand through short messy hair, and moaned softly for dramatic effect.  Oh yes, she was loving every moment of this.  Messy though it may have been, she was touched by the gesture from her wife.  Elsa was more creative in the artistic sense, though she knew from experience that Cassandra tended to be the hungry one sexually.  She even joked about her wife being insatiable, but Elsa did not object to letting Cassandra love her as she did.  She was generous and considerate, gentle and mindful of Elsa’s boundaries.  They both loved so passionately and treated these intimate moments as a profession of their deep devotion to one another.  And for Elsa, to have a woman like Cassandra love her and cherish her was dream she never believed could come true.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Cassandra burying her face in her cleavage.  Feeling a pair of hands press against her upper back, Elsa grasped her lover’s upper shoulders and the back of her neck, pulling her as close as humanly possible.  She breathed slowly to steady her racing heart, her body tingling as she felt hot breaths against her skin.  Cassandra shifted her head every now and then, alternating between kisses on a breast or the space in the middle and moaning into pale skin.  She breathed deeply to inhale Elsa’s scent, something she never wanted to forget.  At this moment, the fragrance of strawberry frosting added such a sweet aroma that Cassandra felt like she could go dizzy if she stayed buried in those perfect boobs for too long.

The even sweeter sound of Elsa’s voice penetrated the lustful haze in her brain.

“Would you like some cake, baby?”

Cassandra looked up, merely inches away from her face.  “You are cake!” she replied, adding a tender kiss for good measure.

Suddenly an idea sprang to life in Elsa’s head.

“Tell me, Cassandra, what am I?”

Cassandra mused for a bit, partly as an excuse to prolong the embrace.  “Hmm, you are...the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met.”

“Why thank you, but what is it you call me?  In moments like this?” Elsa raised an eyebrow.

That simple move - combined with a smirk - was enough to make Cassandra completely wet.  _God I love it when she does that_ , she said to herself as her brain searched for the answer.  Then she remembered.

“My sweet treat,” Cassandra said triumphantly.

“Correct!” Elsa congratulated her, giving her a quick kiss before dismounting.  “Now, close your eyes while I prepare your sweet treat.”

Now Cassandra was quivering with excitement.  She did as she was told, keeping her head turned away to ensure she would not cheat.  Elsa grabbed the container and hopped up on the counter.  She positioned herself in just the right spot and set to work.

“Okay, are you ready?”

“Yes,” Cassandra replied, opening her eyes.  When she did not hear Elsa say anything beyond that, she turned around to see what she had prepared.

_Holy shit._

It was now Cassandra’s turn to stare wide-eyed.  For Elsa was sitting on the edge of the counter, legs spread wide and a good helping of frosting decorating the spot directly above her womanhood.  A fire roared to life in Cassandra’s gut, and she looked hungrily at the gift offered to her before hazel eyes were redirected towards sapphire blue ones.

“You want me to...?”

And in response, she heard three words:

“Eat. My. Cupcake.”

Slowly, Cassandra got up from the table and made her way over, her eyes never leaving Elsa’s.  As she got closer, Elsa leaned back to give her a better angle.  Cassandra looked down, mouth slightly watering at what she knew would be perhaps the best dessert she would ever have in her life.  She dropped to her knees and wrapped each arm around a hip, gently squeezing the booty.  Breathing hard, Cassandra glanced up again into those eyes she loved so dearly.  She could see the desire in them - a burning desire that demanded to be satisfied.  And Cassandra was more than willing to oblige.

She started with a few hot breaths across Elsa’s flesh, feeling the woman above her tremble.  Pleased with the effect it had, she leaned in and kissed softly, careful to avoid the frosting smothered just a few inches above her workspace.  All the while, she alternated her gaze between her dessert and her wife’s unguarded orbs, conveying as much love with her eyes as she did her lips - and tongue.

Soon enough, Cassandra was tracing patterns along the surface of Elsa’s womanhood, her lips savoring the sweetness of her pussy.  Impossible it may seem, but Elsa was indeed quite sweet - and only Cassandra knew that secret.  She did not tease Elsa very long, sensing that she should make short work in case the frosting became an issue.  Pressing her face close, she stuck her tongue into warm folds and lick hungrily.

Elsa gasped and moaned as she felt the appendage lap at her insides.  Her toes curled and her fingers clenched as the rising tide of pleasure built.  She was very sensitive to touch, and Cassandra could send her over the edge with relative ease; this was definitely one of those moments.  But Elsa was fine - no, more than fine with it.  She wanted desperately to climax and let Cassandra finish her treat.  Silently imploring her wife, Elsa glanced down and locked eyes with her.  They held their gaze intently, until...

Elsa came.

Cassandra continued eating, drinking up the results of her efforts.  Once Elsa subsided, she slid up and started licking the frosting.  She couldn’t help but smile because it tasted so good.  Diligently she lapped up every last bit of frosting, throwing in soft kisses along Elsa’s mound in gratitude.

“That was a delicious cupcake,” Cassandra remarked for perhaps the third time as she helped Elsa shower off the residue.

“Why thank you,” Elsa replied, grateful for her wife’s care in cleaning up the mess on both of them.  “That was such a fucking weird idea you had, but...wow.  It really was a delightful, if weird, experience.”

“I know, that could have gone horribly wrong,” Cassandra laughed as she scrubbed Elsa’s back.

“Oh!  I just realized something.  I never told you what I was doing at work recently.”

“What’s that?” Cassandra stopped scrubbing as she waited for Elsa to explain.

“Well, they finally put together a trailer for my new movie,” Elsa started, a teasing smile on her lips.

“And?”

“And...” Elsa faced Cassandra and pulled her in for a hug, foreheads touching.  “I think you will be quite pleased with what they did.”

Cassandra had not been told of any specifics of the new movie, which she understood since she was preoccupied with a TV series herself.  “I assume you make an appearance, huh?”

“Oh yes,” Elsa grinned widely, “and trust me, when you see what I do, you’ll be so goddamn wet - just like I was shooting it.”

Cassandra’s mouth went dry, ironic given the water still pouring on them from the shower head.

“Please tell me you were doing something impressive.”

“Impressive?”

“Cool?”

“Wow, seriously?”

Cassandra paused.  “You...were a badass.”

“See for yourself, honey bear.  It’s online already.”

Sensing that she had picked the right one, Cassandra hugged Elsa tightly and kissed her.  “I fucking love you, and I can’t wait.”

Overcome with affection, Elsa confessed, “I’m so glad you love me.  And I really hope you like what you see.”

“Don’t worry,” Cassandra said reassuringly, giving her another squeeze.  “Knowing you, I’m guessing you in your own badass way reaffirmed the gay in the hearts of lesbians and sapphics everywhere.  Just like you did for me the day I first met you, my sweet treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since the Frozen 2 trailer dropped right after I started working on this, I decided to work in a reference to it. It was amazing to say the least. Hopefully I can whip up a proper one-shot about Cassandra's reaction to the trailer - and how she responds to Elsa being a total badass :D


End file.
